1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to rope lowering devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fire escape apparatus wherein the same is directed to arranging for a clamp structure to control descent along a rope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Controlled descent downwardly along a flexible rope member requires skill, dexterity, and strength not available to all individuals without training and practice. The instant invention sets forth an organization permitting individuals to utilize a rope in descent from an elevated position to provide for a controlled descent along the rope. Prior art structure has been utilized to permit scaling and descaling of various structures and is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,831,068 to Hayslip wherein a carriage structure utilizes a central conduit to direct a rope therethrough, with the structure including a brake lever operative through a linkage arrangement to direct frictional engagement along a first side of a rope structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,391 to Greenway, et al. sets forth a pole climber's safety device to include a closed yoke for encompassing a pole to be climbed.
U.S. Pat. No. 286,644 to Seagrave sets forth a fire escape structure utilizing a multiple pulley system to permit descent of an individual from an elevated position.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fire escape apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.